


Sacrificing and Reviving

by DivineSin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Ceremonial Duel, Post-Canon, Prideshipping, Puzzleshipping, Telepathic Bond, flareshipping, past Atem/priest Seto, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSin/pseuds/DivineSin
Summary: The ceremonial duel is over, Yuugi is the victor. As Atem prepares to enter the doors to the afterlife unexpected help arrives to give him a second chance. But nothing ever goes as planned when magic is involved. Can Atem survive the outcome? And will he be the same person on the other side of it all? can his partner and rival be a strength to hold him up?





	Sacrificing and Reviving

**Author's Note:**

> Salutation Friends! Welcome to the result of reading too much fanfic and sneaky little plot bunnies. This actually my first fanfic ever, so please be patient with me! For the timeline I will mostly be using the manga as I feel that inmost cases it goes more indepth, but I with also be using things from the anime such as the filler arcs. Neither the anime nor the manga really give a definite time period for the entirety for the story or age for the characters, at least that I've found. So again for the sake of my timeline I'm saying that everything from when Yuugi finished the puzzle to the ceremonial duel was roughly 2 1/2 years, and for ages; Yuugi-16(almost 17), Kaiba-16, Atem-15 (almost 16),

**Yami/Atem’s Point of View**

 

It was over. It was all finally over. The last card had been played, my life points had dropped to zero. For the first time that I could remember I was happy to lose. I did not feel the frustration and anger as I did when Yuugi made us lose against Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, or the pain and self loathing of when I lost Yuugi to Rafael and the seal of Orichalcos. This defeat was a relief, for so many reasons. The biggest one was that it meant I would get to rest. No longer trapped in a puzzle in a strange and unfamiliar world, no longer having to fight to protect that world. I could be with my family and friends that I was starting to finally remember on my own without the aid of the memory world.

In front of me Yuugi stood shocked. He could not seem to understand that he had won, believing until the end that I would win simply because I was me. My foolish aibou still believed that I was his strength. That was the other reason I was glad to have lost this duel, to prove to him that he was so very strong all on his own. I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, and his fight not to let them fall. We could both feel the separation sinking in, our souls distancing themselves from the other.

“Aibou, it will be okay. You no longer need me, you can stand on our own now.” I was proud that my voice held firm as I spoke. I was scared and I could admit it, if only to myself. My duty was fulfilled, but what did that leave me with? Hopefully my answer was waiting for me on the other side. Would I get to see Mahad and Mana again? My mother and father? Would I be able to meet Seto? The thought sent a thrill down my spine, similar to when I dueled his reincarnation.

My thoughts were disrupted as Yuugi threw his small body against mine, giving up all pretense of controlling his emotions. My arms instinctively wrapped around him even though this was the first time that we had interacted with each other in the physical. As he cried against my neck and shoulder I took in everything that I was never been able to while in Yuugi’s body. The warmth of him pressed against me, his scent that reminded me of spring and the first hints of new life. The sand as it moved and shifted beneath my boot clad feet. The stillness of the air against my cheek. It was all so new. Sadness flowed through me as I remembered that I would be giving this all up in mere moments. The feeling disappeared as I thought of what I would be gaining in return.

“Yami… Atem? Are you sure this is what you want? I.. we’re here for you if you want to stay?” Anzu's voice was soft and unsure, rising up at the end to turn her words into a question. Looking over at my friends for the first time since the duel ended I saw that they all looked sad and ready to jump in with any protests that would convince me to stay. Ishizu sent them all a look, clearly irritated that they were questioning the will of the gods.

“I am sorry my friends, but this is my path now. I am three thousand years old, I no longer belong in this world.” My words caused Yuugi's tears to flow faster, but as much as I wished I could take them back I knew it was impossible. This was for the best, right? It had to be.

The door that had so far stayed closed within the ancient stone wall slowly began to open, a light from beyond it stopping all of us from seeing what secrets it held. It was time. Despite knowing that it was necessary, I had to stop myself from clinging to Yuugi as hard as he was to me. I never wanted to let him go, the boy with so much hidden strength that fit so perfectly against me. My first instinct was to hold on to him forever. But I had to resist that urge, he had a life to live that no longer included me. The thought sobered me and gave me the push I need to release him from my hold, but also made my emotions swell with sorrow.

“Please Yami... Please don't leave. I need you, and not to be my other self or to be my strength. I just need you. Please.” Yuugi pleaded with me, sounding so broken. The sounds caused tears to gather in my own eyes, but I quickly pushed the emotions causing them back. I could not cry in front of Yuugi.

“Forgive me Aibou. In anything else I would give whatever you desire, grant any wish your heart held, all to return your smile to you. But this is the one time I cannot do that. You are so precious to me Yuugi, my hikari, and I will miss you so much. Please forgive me, but this is what I must do now.” I gently touched our foreheads together as I spoke, before turning away from him to face the light seeping into the room. I knew that many of my friends had silently joined Yuugi in his tears as my feet carried me forward, and I wished that there was a way that would leave their hearts unbroken. As I stepped in front of the door’s threshold the world seemed to hold it's breath and freeze for a moment. Two figures were suddenly standing on either side of me. Their darker coloring glowed in the light, their familiar smiles giving me a vague feeling of warmth and home, but as I tried to grab hold of the memories attached to the feelings they slipped through my fingers. Guess it would take a little while for my brain to process all the new memories.

Mahad was much like he had been in the Memory World. Bronze skin stretched over a frame that was almost as tall as Kaiba, and therefore much taller than me. Wisps of dark sable hair peeked out from under his headress to frame his eyes. Flashes of those storm colored eyes filled my mind for a moment. Memories of them filled with every emotion, from anger and annoyance to the pride and love he held openly for me as my protector and friend. The golden armor that accompanied his long robes glowed and made him look every bit the magician he was. For the briefest of moments I could see the spirit of my Dark Magician overlaying the man in front of me. Turning my head to Mana I gave up the fight to hold in my smile before I had even tried. The original form of the Dark Magician Girl was just as fun loving as the card’s spirit, and just as impossible to resist when she put her mind to it. I knew I would fall to her charms the moment I saw her smile as bright as the sun. She was just a few inches shorter than me with skin that was slightly lighter than that of Mahad’s. Her loose hair fell past her shoulders in a warm but dark mahogany. Her green eyes glowed like gems in the ethereal light.

“My pharaoh, I am overjoyed to see you are well.” Mahad’s deep voice filled the room as he gracefully sunk to one knee. Mana decided to forgo formalities and threw herself into my arm with a wordless squeal in a happy parody of Yuugi’s earlier reaction. The thought of my partner dampened my joy at seeing my lost friends after so long. I could here Jounouchi and Otogi trying to figure out what was going on behind me, while Honda told them both to shut up. The familiar banter that ensued returned a small smile to me. I quickly put Mana down and turned to her master.

“What are you two doing here? Because I have a sneaking suspicion that it is not to guide me to the rest of our friends. And stand up Mahad, I am no longer a pharaoh you must bow to.” The two spirits shared a look before Mana put her hands up in a go ahead motion. Mahad gingerly stood with a sigh. I could feel my nervous rising.

“You shall forever be my pharaoh, but you are correct that we are not here to bring you back with us. We wish to present you with a gift. You were so young when you were sealed into the Millennium Puzzle and the fate that came with it. We wish to return to you the years that were stolen from you, so that you may live in this new time free from the curse that destiny is.” Silence so deep it was almost suffocating followed the priest’s words. And then everyone erupted in a wave of sound that had me flinching slightly.

“Will you idiots shut up. No one is going to find out anything if you all talk at once.” The words were spoken in a deep voice that originated behind everyone at the entrance to the room. Seto Kaiba swept in like he owned everything and everyone in the room, which really want that different from usual. His long trench coat swirling and billowing around his long legs like a neglected pet. What was he doing here? Was he worried about what was happening? I mentally scoffed at myself. He probably wanted to make sure nothing happened to his precious rival before he beat me. The thought sent frustration, hurt, and happiness through me in equal measures. I repressed a sigh. Part of me wanted to give him a lecture about being nice to those around him. But it was neither the time nor the place, and while his phrasing could have used work I found that I agreed with the sentiment. Mahad’s eyes went wide at the sight of Kaiba, and he quickly restrained his small apprentice before she gave the blue eyed man a similar greeting to the one she gave me.

“Will you let go of me you big jerk? It has been forever since I have seen Seto, and I want to give him a hug. Although honestly I should have realized he would be here, he would never allow Atem to be alone.” Mana spoke as if appearing as a ghost in front of everyone happened everyday, and I had to admit that I was impressed by her ability to still smile under the force of Kaiba’s glare. Her words have me pause though. I knew that Kaiba was the reincarnation of the high priest that had once served me, but the way she said it made me wonder if we had maybe been friends. The thought certainly caused a small pool of warmth in my chest. His increasing annoyance and frustration at how little he was affecting her caused a smirk to steal across my lips. Served him right that he found yet another person that would not cower from him. He sent the glare my way as he realized my amusement at the moment.

“Mana, I would not hug him if I were in your place. Now what do you mean return my years to me?” My smirk quickly faded as I brought the conversation back to the topic at hand. My mind immediately jumped to the idea of being able to stay with Yuugi… but it was impossible, I refused to let my thoughts get away from me. And anyway, I wanted to see the family I had lost so many millennia ago. I could see the hope and determination filling Yuugi’s eyes that had only moments ago help heartbreak and sorrow.  _ Oh Aibou, please do not allow your heart to be hurt from this again. It is my fate to leave. _

“No it's not Yami! I refuse to give up on you or allow you to give up on yourself! You're staying here! I don't care care what it takes, you are!” Yuugi’s amethyst eyes blazed as he sent me and anyone else who might disagree with him a glare that could rival any Kaiba had thrown. Immediately I could see the anger replaced by guilt as he realized that he had yelled. He seemed unaware that he had responded to my thoughts as if we still shared a body. Very few people in the room realized what just happened. Those who had failed to stared at Yuugi in shock, amazement, and confusion. Kaiba was among the former and didn't miss a beat. His eyes stayed fixed on the spirits as he waited for them to answer my question.

“We can make it so that you can live the rest of your life out with all of the friends and family you have discovered in this time instead of going to the afterlife. We love you Atem, and want you to have this chance.” Mana was trying to hold onto her happy mask, but thoughts of the past were putting obvious cracks in it. She turned to the others in the room and continued, “Atem is like a brother to us, and we hate what happened to him in the past. How his happiness was stolen from him. This is the only thing we can do to try to give him some of that happiness back.”

“We can make it so that you will permanently have your own body and so that you do not have to go to the afterlife to complete the fate the Millennium Items have given you. That is unfortunately all we can do.” Mahad’s voice rejoined the conversation. I could have my own body? I could stay? It seemed impossible to even hope for, but some rebellious part of me did anyway. 

The light from the still open door shifted and began to wrap around me like winding vines, trying to pull me towards it. Yuugi reacted first and grabbed for me, managing to get a grip around my wrist. He pulled me to him and wrapped my in his arms once I was far enough from the door that the light surrendered for the moment. Our friends rushed to us. Jounouchi stood protectively between us the door, while Anzu was checking me for injuries frantically. Honda was attempting to comfort her the best he could with a small amount success. Otogi, on the other hand, was completely failing at his attempt to calm a furious Jounouchi. Yuugi's arms around me were shaking slightly, so I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist in a silent assurance that I was safe. Ishizu and Marik stood away from everyone else as they watched impassively, only vague irritation showing on the elder of the two’s face.

The first to recover from their shock and worry was Sugoroku, who until now had stayed so silent that I had forgotten he was there. He voiced what everyone was worriedly thinking, “We seem to not have a lot of time before a decision on the matter will be made for us, so may I suggest we hurry this discussion up?”

Kaiba’s gaze seemed stuck on Yuugi and I for a long moment, his emotions hidden with practiced indifference. He soon shook himself out of whatever thoughts had help his attention, his words predictably Kaiba, “The old man is right. Now what's the price and who has to pay it?” 

“Mana and I will give up our ability to communicate with this world through our cards for the duration of the pharaoh's life at the very least, if not longer. In return he will be returned his freedom and life. Neither of us have qualms with this deal.” Everyone's spirits seemed to rise at Mahad’s words, but something seemed off to me. Sacrifices always had to combine to equal or surpass the monster they were summoning, but the deal my long time protector was laying out for us failed to meet that requirement. There was something he was hiding in this equation. The glares Kaiba and Yuugi were sending him told me that they had also reached this conclusion.

“What else?” Though quiet and brief, Yuugi's words cut through everyone else's happiness as surely as if Kaiba had yelled. Steel underscored his usually soft demeanor.

Mahad looked like he was going to respond with some reassuring words, but Mana's hand came up to stop him. Her words were a bomb that her master has obviously not wanted to drop, “I will not do you the disservice of assuming that you are weak because of your size, or that your judgement it's impaired because of your emotions, that a lie would be. We have been trapped, first in stone tablet and then in our cards, until now. Waiting for our Master to awaken from his sleep. Our only connection to the world was when our cards were played. It was horrible, terrifying, and so so lonely. In exchange for Atem’s body we will stay in our cards instead of moving on to the afterlife. We will be unable to interact, or even see, the outside world.”

“No! I cannot allow that!” My response was instantaneous. I could not allow them to do this for me. They deserved a life just as much as I did. No, even more than me. While I had gotten to sleep through the three millennia between my past and present, they had had to sit and wait all that time. I would never allow this. Yuugi, having caught some of my caught some of my thoughts through our link, gave me a look that said that while he absolutely hated this he was giving it serious consideration.

_ Aibou, you cannot really be thinking that this is a solution! And even if it was, I am not meant for this world any longer! _ My words had the opposite effect of what I had desired. I watched as the strong and stubborn determination that so few ever realized was there rise and fill my partner’s normally soft eyes.

“You’re not meant for death. I will save you, even from-” The rest of Yuugi's words were lost as the light from behind the door flared even brighter and a deafening roar filled my mind. I held tighter to Yuugi, my grip still around his waist. I could feel the vibrations of him speaking where my cheek lay against his chest, but the sounds could not reach me. 

Tilting my head slightly I saw that both Mana and Mahad had fallen to their knees, hands gripping their heads in pain. Darkness began to swim at the edges of my vision, causing my fear to rise. A hand on my neck made me lift my head and try to think past the searing pain that the roar had become. Lapis lazuli stared back at me from Kaiba’s face. I had forgotten how impossibly blue his eyes were. His hands briefly trailed over my body, most likely checking for any form of injury. The darkness was working further into my field of vision, with bright clear light burning a path after it. Soon I could no longer see anything but the light. My consciousness slowly followed my vision. The last things I registered before succumbing to the pain were arms around me and someone's hand holding mine.


End file.
